Fullmetal Vampire Hunter
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Vampires are crawling all over Amestris and the Bloody Princess feels as if she is the only one eliminating them as revenge for her torn family. But when she finds out the military knows about them, she goes and she realizes exactly why they haven't done anything about it. Rated M for language and MOST LIKELY later chapters w
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about OC'ness once again, but Roy Mustang fans will DEFINATLY love later chapters 3. Chapter 3 or 4 is your chapters... Burn baby Burn~**

**ooOOooOOoo**

_My host families hated what I did and told me to stop immediately. But since they aren't my real parents, I didn't._

_ "Vampires don't exist."_

_ "You are not a vampire hunter."_

_ "This is just your imagination!" _

_ "Freak."_

_ But I know they exist because they took my family and I've killed maybe 27 vampires since it has happened exactly one year ago. Now I am located in East city, where it is rumored a Seven Sin's vampire is located. My goal for as long as I can remember is to travel to Central City, but I haven't been able to yet. I've been to West, East, and South, but not Central yet. I give a dark smile as I sense danger in the air outside of my window. On a whim, I pull my platinum blond hair that goes to my lower back, into a bun than silently open the silver window. The sharp cold air screams at me to turn back, but determination sets itself in my gold eyes. Determination that has me jumping out of the second story building and onto the streets of Amestris in search of what I want to kill._


	2. Chapter 2

The soft dripping of a nearby faucet and the distant rumbling of a military car is the only thing I can hear on this deadly silent night as I walk through disguised streets. Shadows bounce off every wall from the lanterns placed in a rhythmical pattern that is meant to show where people are, but nobody could see me. I slither through the streets quietly with a perfectly shaped stake in my hand. Carved curves run up and down the stake and a grip is placed at the base so that it is easier to hold and to lodge into objects. The inside is hallow and holds a red stone that was placed inside one of the vampire's hands from the past. Ever since I retrieved the red stone, it has given me higher attack power.

The end of the stake has a slightly curved end so that when it is lodged inside of the body, it will rip more than a straight end could. Yes, the sound the vampire makes when the blood rushes straight to the lungs and out the gurgling mouth, it makes me shudder with delight. I guess you could call me a psychopathic murderer, but these freaks took my family in front of me as I hid. I was an innocent girl before the incident, but they completely ruined that innocence and replaced it with hatred and blood lust. I feel a sudden shock of power coming from a few yards away. Like a vampire's only with a much greater force that most defiantly belongs to a Seven Sin's vampire.

A giant blue light throws me off from my thoughts and sends me into one of confusion. I knew some Seven Sin's vampires had a sort of power, but nothing like a giant flash of blue light. I run faster, and the only thing creatures of the night could hear is, '_tap tap tap'_ which is my feet against the hard pavement mixed with gravel. Finally a sharp turn around a corner reveals flashing green hair, purple eyes, and two other boys attempting to fight this creature. I watch amused for a few moments until my mouth falls open to another flash of blue light that fills the ally way. The boy which I figure as Envy from all of the research smirks as he directs another high kick under the blond boy's chin, throwing him up into the air and finally to the ground a few feet in front of me.

With a 'tsk' I walk calmly right into the battle field wielding only the power of hand to hand combat. I receive shocked stares from the three figures and finally the Seven Sin's vampire speaks up.

"Get lost before I rip your throat out." He hisses, his amthyst eyes flashing to a blood red color. I smirk darkly and shake the stake in the air in a mocking way.

"A pathetic sin like you telling me to get lost? Isn't that a bit merciful for a bastard like you or are you too busy with some amateurs to deal with the likes of me?" I ask, receiving a twitch from the two boys who are probably about to rant pointlessly. "You two are in no shape to be fighting anymore, so you're going to let me kill this one. Get in my way and I won't hesitate to stab your asses to death as well." I snap before they could open their mouths.

"Another vampire hunter I presume? Good, I can wipe out three in one night!" He cackles.

"Oh, you are thinking of the wrong vampire hunter here. I think you might have heard me from somewhere else. In other parts of the country, I am known as the Bloody Princess. Maybe that will ring a bell in your empty head?" I ask with a mocking tone as his face twists into shock.

"The Bloody Princess at my absolute mercy? I'm going to turn this legend into my very own play toy! Pipsqueak, you can go running back to your other military dogs. I'm going to have a little fun tonight with this Blondie." Envy says, crouching down in an 'about to dive' pose.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Mr. Envy." I state, getting in a different pose that is meant to dodge.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He asks shocked, his face turning into one of anger. I sneer at his anger and stick the stake against my head.

"I do research. I know every single last one of you and I have targeted where you sins like to hang out most of the night." I tell him with mock innocence.

"That defiantly means we are going to have to wipe you off this map tonight before you run to the military with that information!" He yells, diving at my neck in an obvious move. I stand there as still as possible but tense until his skin barely brushes mine, causing me to duck. He gasps in shock realizing immediately what my next step is. I bring up the stake with a grunt and lodge it in his stomach, just as a red light fills his body. He screeches in pain and flies over me, crashing helplessly to the ground. Before he could act again, I am attacking him again by holding the stake against his pale throat.

"You think you have me don't you?" A raspy pain filled voice asks. I nod, pressing the sharp end against his throat tighter.

"In case you try and escape, I have throwing knifes located all over my body with tranquilizer, enough to take out a sin's vampire like you. I also have knifes in my shoes so in case I am attacked, I can simply bring my foot back and stab the attacker in the leg. So don't even-" But he melts into a shadow and disappears into the dead of the night. I blink in shock until I realize that he ran from a fight and I begin to fume at the lost.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD WHEN I FIND YOU, WILL GIVE YOU A LONG PAINFUL DEATH THAT WILL PUT YOU THROUGH HOURS OF MISERY!" I scream at the sky, throwing the stake as hard as I could. It rolls across the rubble, clanking with each tumble.

"Hey, are you really the Bloody Princess?" The boy asks behind me. I turn to him with my hands on my hips in order to prevent myself from hitting something.

"Who would fucking lie, pretending to be me?" I snap at him. "And who the hell are you?" I demand, stepping towards him with hostility.

"Edward Elric." He replies, hand extended.

"Oh, the brat from the military. The rumors really are true."

"That I joined at so young?"

"No, that your short." In a flip second, the armored boy is grabbing his brother who is trying to attack me. "Wait, if you're in the military, then those bastards know what is going on with the vampires?! And they aren't doing anything but sending kids like you?" I snap, losing my cool and slamming my fist into the wall.

"Kids?!" Ed snaps at me.

"I demand that you take me to your 'leader' so that I may have a few fucking words with him." I state between two gritted teeth.

"Fine. Colonel Bastard can deal with you instead of us." Ed mutters, waving me to follow him to Eastern Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

We stand outside of the office while a woman with brown eyes and blond hair, who introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye, tells this 'Colonel' of our arrival. A few minutes later, the door is opened and I push myself in first.

"The Bloody Princess I presume? Quite an honor to meet you." The man says, getting up and walking towards me with an extended hand.

"Stay the hell away from me." I hiss, backing up with my hand on my stake. He looks me directly in the eye with shock then turns towards the three shocked figures behind me.

"A moment alone please." He asks, waving them away. Riza lingers a moment before shutting the door behind her. "I'm surprised you recognized so quickly."

"This explains a lot! This explains why the fucking military is going around allowing this kind of shit to happen. Because you're a fucking parasite." I state, tightening my hold on the stake. "And how many people know what a damned bastard you are?" In a flash of an instance, he is right in front of me, looming over to make me feel small.

"Only a few trusted allies dear with the exception of you. Such a useful little hunter, but such a dangerous fighter… What to do? What to do…" He mutters, trailing his finger under my chin carefully.

"Touch me again and I will stab you right now." I hiss, slitting my eyes in anger.

"Only if you are prepared to die yourself. May I remind you that I am part of the MILITARY and also at COLONEL Rank. If you kill me, that would be treason of murder and you will be executed yourself. So, I wouldn't suggest that if I were you." He says, trailing his finger down to my neck with a hungry look.

"If I die, so be it!" I state, pulling the stake out of its position and I dive at him. But he isn't there anymore and I am being slapped harshly in the side, causing me to lose my balance. I curse loudly as the stake is ripped from my hand and my body collides with the wall.

Then my shirt collar is grabbed and I am being lifted and choked at the same time. By straight instinct, I grab his arm to level myself out.

"Understand this princess, you maybe a high class hunter, but you are still just a human. And I am also a trained vampire by the military. So I am at the same level as one of the original vampires. Now, I am not going to dispose of you, but I am going to make sure you don't run either."

"I'll go where ever the hell I want! You are going to let go of me and I am going to leave this damned city." I order, scratching his arms even though I know it is useless.

"Ordering me around? You've got some guts. Now, a place that I can put you so that you cannot escape…" he trails off, dropping me and pacing around the room. I take the opportunity to dive at the door and fight with the knob. But, it is locked. "Thinking… Thinking…"

"Unlock the damned door."

"Thinking…" I jump up and run at the door, slamming my foot into it with a kick, but it doesn't barge. Instead, I end up hurting my ankle a lot, causing me to gasp in pain.

"Nobody can get in or out when that door is locked as you can now tell." He says, looking over to me. "Ah! I know the place! You will be relocated… To my house."

"Hell to the fucking no." I state, pulling myself up with a nearby chair and I stand on one foot. "You are going to have to kill me before I go to that house with you. Why don't you hit on somebody that looks your own age you pedophile?" I rant but he doesn't change his mind. He goes on talking about it until my eyes trail to a window right behind him and my stake is on his desk. "Fine. I'll go." I lie cleverly. He seems surprised but grins deeply.

"Alright then. Goodie, I didn't have to use any force." He hums to himself, gathering some stuff. I test my ankle that is obviously still pain-filled before sucking in a deep breath and then run. He jumps in shock just as my hand wraps around the stake and I crash my entire body into that window, making it shatter. "Fuck!" he yells up there as I fall to the ground. I put the unharmed foot first so that I land on it the most before slapping my hand to the ground to take the force from my ankle.

I stand there stunned for a moment before realizing that I have to run before I get caught. I begin running with a very noticeable limp until I finally find a really dark place with only a sliver of light. After hearing footsteps running past me, I finally let my breath out. I take the time to pull up my pant leg and see that my ankle is swelling and bruised. _It's either broken or fractured to say the least. Or maybe I just jammed it. What ever I did, it is going to be a pain in the ass for a while. _I then take my time sliding in the darkness to finally reach my 'house,' which is completely dark. I scoff loudly, knowing they took the opportunity of me being gone to make a run for it. It isn't the first family to do this to me.

With a sigh, I open the front door and slide inside to see they left everything behind like idiots. Fine, I will just live here by myself. I don't need those bastards anyways. I can manage by myself… Maybe start a pick pocketing career in order to eat… Something like that. After exploring the empty house, I crash down on the couch, only to be on my feet when I hear something break in the room next door. A robber? How foolish of them. I open the drawer next to the couch and pull out a shiny silver gun that is fully loaded. I stalk to the kitchen and immediately drop the gun.

"How the hell did you find me!" I snap, crossing my arms as blue eyes meet mine. A piece of meat falls from Rachel;s mouth onto the floor.

"Nice to see you too!" She laughs, closing the fridge and waving her carved stake around in her hand. She was an acquaintance in a few cities back but I told her that I work solo. "It's easy to track the Bloody Princess down." She says, rolling her wrist in a continuous motion. I glare at her before picking the gun back up.

"You need to leave."

"What happened to your ankle?"

"I said you need to leave. I'm in a dangerous situation right now and I have to leave this city. You have to go too or else they will try and find out crap about me."

"Who?"

"The fucking military! Who the fuck else?!" I curse at her, slamming the gun onto the counter. She blinks in shock and then looks out a window that I can't see.

"Does the military perhaps have black hair and eyes and is super hot? Because super hot military guy is standing outside your window." Rachel says, pointing at an unseen window.

"Shit! I have to go!" I yell, turning and I begin to run off, only to fall flat on my face from the intense pain in my ankle. The door to the house swings open and the man stands there, looking down at me.

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled back there. Two story drop and your ankle must be killing you from that kick am I right?" He asks darkly.

"Stay the hell away from me you parasite!" I hiss, pulling myself up with the use of the couch. Rachel realizes what I mean and pulls her own stake into fighting position.

"You mean… He's a-"

"No Rachel, you need to get out of here! Don't get yourself involved anymore then you have to!" I snap at her as the man grabs my arm roughly.

"Actually, your friend here isn't supposed to know what I am. It's a danger to the military and to myself." He says, looking to the side at a pale face. Rachel's hand trembles before she dashes for it. The man doesn't even make an attempt to run after her. I try my hardest to get out of his grip, but he simply rolls his eyes with irritation. "What a problem you are becoming." He says, tackling me to the ground and presses my hands against my back with only one of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I fight by kicking only to freeze when my injured ankle slams into the ground. I grit my teeth and breath out in strained pain as his hand is set on the back of my head carefully. "You're going to have to go to sleep for a few hours"

That's when I realize that he is going to use his vampire powers on me to make me go to sleep. I curse loudly and reach my arm back and slam the back of my fist into his face. I get up while he is stunned and dash out of the house and up onto the roof. From there I do the best I could to jump from roof to roof with out inflicting too much pain onto myself. I cry out when I crash into somebody sleeping on top of a roof. I roll as the figure curses until I begin to fall off the edge. I cling to the roof edge with two hands then one as I lose my grip slowly.

"Well, well. Look who just happened to show their face around me." A dark annoying and familiar voice purrs from above. I look up and see green palm tree hair, purple eyes, and a dark grin. I look down and determine how much of a fall it would be until my wrist is grabbed tightly. I jam my feet into the edge as he pulls me up so that he has troubles. But that one ankle throbs and is sending sharp pain up my leg. Defiantly fractured or broke… Finally the ankle gives out and I fly up and am pressed down against the roof with the Sin above me. "I will get my revenge after all."

"You wish." I snap, making sure his eyes are directly on mine as I slide down to my jeans where the stake is now safely lodged ready for use. "A loser like you couldn't possibly try and kill me that easily." I tell him just as my hand lands right on top of the smooth handle. He raises an eyebrow and in one quick motion, I bring the stake up once again, impaling his arm. He screeches loudly as the red stone flashes through the stake. He clutches his arm with pain and I bring the stake towards him once again, impaling his neck. He pulls back and clutches the bleeding neck until it just stops. My mouth hangs open, knowing I hit a major spot that kills most vampires.

"Oh, did you think something like that would kill a vampire like me?" He mocks, quickly flying at me and grabbing my collar. "Let's get this straight. I am basically immortal and you can't kill me. But I can easily kill you, but you don't seem to understand that. So let me make sure that you understand that I can kill you." He says, teeth visibly sharpening. I stare at those teeth my entire brain goes foggy from tragic incident.

"Mom, what is going on?!" I ask in my fifteen year old memory. My mom's wild blue eyes, which are different from mine, grab me in a quick motion. She easily lifts me up and shoves me into a nearby cabinet. "Mom-"

"Don't say anything!" She whispers, shutting the cabinet as my father joins her in front of it. I manage to crack it open to see three strangers standing in front of my parents. Their eyes are a dark shade of red and a twisted grin sets itself on each of their faces. "What are you doing in my house? How did you get in?" My mother demands, reaching for a piece of wood. A boy, the one in the center, steps forward as his green hair falls in front of his face.

"Wouldn't you believe it… The door was left wide open? Anyways, I'm on a tight schedule and all so I am going to make this quick. Vampire hunters are going to be killed, all of them." He says, licking his lips. The man on the right extends his hand, which turns into a sharp black claw. His teeth are extremely pointy, every single one of them. The woman on the other side looks to the side uninterested as if she had no business or use there. "Don't try attacking us, because unlike the other vampires, we are part of the original vampires. The seven sins. We have basic immortality."

With that, the palm tree boy opens his mouth and quickly grabs my flailing father who is yelling at my mother to protect the hidden treasure. Somehow, I know they are talking about me. I cover my mouth in horror as tears fall down my face. I try my hardest not to whimper because if I do, they will hear me. An ear splitting scream later, everything is silent. I look from the crack with shrunken eyes to see the man with the extremely pointed teeth ripping out my mother's throat. I falter back against the cabinet with a thump and realize that it can open in the back.

"Did you hear that? I think I know the hidden treasure now." The palm tree boy scoffs, grinning evilly while wiping the blood carefully onto his hand before licking it off.

"They have a CHILD? Why the hell didn't I know that?! Now I kind of feel bad Envy." The pointy tooth guy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Put her out of her misery before she goes and becomes like her parents." The woman says just as I manage to get out of the house.

"The brat got out!" I then run as fast as I could, despite my numb legs which drag me to the ground. I hide in a bush for the longest of time, until sunlight comes up. At that moment, the reality of life crashes down on me and I stand from the bush. I will avenge my parents… I will kill every single vampire that was there that night…


	5. Chapter 5

The minute I came back from that memory, I look straight into those eyes and I immediately remember. "You…" I mutter, my body trembling hard from anger. He stops and looks down at me in irritation/confusion. "You BASTARD!" I scream loudly, slamming my fist into his face with an unknown strength. I jump on top of him as tears threaten my eyes. I bring both of my fists up and hit each side of his face while my knees dig into his arms to keep him in place. Vampire powers aren't going to work against a VERY PISSED teenage girl who was scarred a year ago. "YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE POSSE CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDERING MY PARENTS AND THEN TRY AND MURDER ME? YOU THINK THAT LIFE IS SO PATHETIC THAT YOU CAN WRAP IT AROUND YOUR FUCKING FINGER? WELL UNDERSTAND THIS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW THEN I AM GOING AFTER THE OTHER TWO FUCKERS THAT WERE WITH YOU. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE AT MY HAND." I scream until he brings his feet up and hit me in the back. I am thrown over his body and I roll across the roof, only to be on my feet again.

"Oh really? You're the 'hidden treasure' from that one time? You really did become like your parents. I wouldn't have guessed you were their child because you look nothing like them. Perhaps they were also your adoptive family? Maybe I killed your real parents first and planned to kill every other family just to make your life absolutely miserable." Envy says with a twisted grin.

"If you wouldn't have done that you bastard… I wouldn't be the girl I am today." I hiss, bringing the stake up into fighting position.

"Oh yes, I remember when you were a kid. Such an innocent little butterfly who always had a smile on her face and laughed at everything. You couldn't stand when anything got hurt and you loved everybody. That made me sick to my stomach. I decided you needed to be miserable so that I didn't ever have to see that smile again. I want to see that blood thirsty cold look in your eyes. I love it when you look at me like that. It actually makes me think that you are going to kill me. Gives me a thrill and sends shudders down my spine, but I know deep down that you won't ever get to kill me. You are going to have to live the rest of your life thinking you can kill me but you know deep down that you can't kill me either." He says, stepping closer with each god forsaken word until he is right in front of me.

I cry out in shock and stumble backwards, but he catches my wrist tightly, bringing me closer until his deep purple eyes are looking directly into mine.

"Such a beautiful tragedy. Did you know your mother took the same title as you did? So when I heard that the Bloody Princess was striking once more, I realized that the hidden treasure took up her mother's career. So, tell me Amanda, how did you come up with that name when your mother never told you what she did?" Envy asks, his hand pressed against the back of my neck to keep me from moving.

"How the fuck do you know my name?! I haven't told anybody my name!" I snap, fear settling itself in the back of my brain. Not since my parents have died have I EVER told anybody my real name.

"I knew your real parents. Your real parents aren't the ones that died, they were just another host family that I wiped off the planet. In fact, none of your families have ever abandoned you. I just simply wipe them off the face of the Earth and wait until you go to your next family." He says, smiling very darkly that causes a tremble to erupt all over my body. Never, since my parents died, have I ever been so scared for my life. "I'm allowing you to live, remember that. I want to wait for the day until you really lose your mind and I can declare you mine." He mutters just as a voice coughs right behind me.

"I think you are messing with property of the military." A deep voice states. An irritated expression over comes Envy's face as he looks up.

"Roy Mustang, I see you are doing well with the change. When was it again? The Ishbalan war? Well, we couldn't let a very important sacrifice die anyways." Envy says, rolling his eyes. "Besides, this was my property long before the military could declare her. You've only wanted her for a year when I've wanted her for years." Envy says, turning me around and setting his head on my shoulder, right next to my neck. My body trembles harder, but I keep on a straight face. Every person has their fears, like me. I have always been afraid of being bit by a vampire since that day.

"You damn well-"

"Fine, you can borrow her for a few weeks. But I will be back for my property later. You know, when she is ready." He says, licking my neck carefully as I hold back a panic attack. With a chaste kiss right behind the ear, he pushes me to the ground and disappears. I lay there for a few seconds before a hand lands right on my shoulder.

"Are you okay-"

"Don't fucking touch me." I state weakly, pushing him away. Everything that has been said tonight is floating through my head and I can't make sense of any of it.

"If you would've just let me put you to sleep for a while, you wouldn't have to go through all of that trouble." He puts in gently.

"Trouble?" I ask, forming my hand into a fist before jumping onto my feet with a determined look on my face. "That wasn't any trouble at all you dumb ass! I just found out something important and I have to go!" I tell him, limping away on my abused ankle. But a hand quickly wraps around my waist and another lands on my head.

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't let you go." He says just as a red warm light suddenly filling my vision until it fades to black along with my conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy feels her go limp in his arms and he immediately picks her up, sending a glare over the roof to where the bastard was standing. _After hearing all of that, I realize she really does have a fucked up life like Edward does. Only, Edward didn't have multiple families that died. I wonder what that bastard is up to with this girl. Well, this also explains why the Bloody Princess is so young. I was told she has been doing it for over 20 years, so I was kind of shocked when she walked into my office. _

Roy travels to his house and places her carefully in the only room without a window that she can jump out of. Then he proceeds to pull her pant leg up and take her shoe off. He examines her ankle carefully. She must of fractured it from such a powerful kick like that. Roy takes the time to carefully wrap the ankle up with some medical tape then chains the other ankle to the bed.

When I regain consciousness, I am on a bed with one foot chained. I curse loudly and it echoes through the pitch black room. I fall back with irritation and feel something odd under my head. I bring my hand up and poke the thing under my head and realize that I wasn't the only person in this bed. With a scream I shoved as hard as I could to get the figure off the bed. All I could think is that Envy was the figure and that he is going to do something horrid to me.

I hear a thud and the body groans with disapproval. I yank and pull at the chain with panic until a small flame ignites a lamp that is sitting on a table side. Roy is staring me straight in the face with a dazed expression as he looks around.

"Why did you do that?" He wails, rubbing his head then his eyes. I breathe out in relief that it isn't Envy, but I still feel very alerted by the figure.

"Because you are a disgusting freak!" I snap, fiddling with the chains in hope that it is easy to the break. I pull on my foot to try and slide it out, but it isn't working.

"You don't know that!" He snaps back.

"You put me on your bed and chained me! How is that not disgusting?! You can't blame me for freaking out!" I flame, feeling the metal cutting into my sensitive skin.

"I'm not unchaining you if that is what you think I will do." Roy says, yawning and crawling back into the bed slowly. "Besides, this is the only room without a window for you to mump out of. This room happens to be my room and I'm staying." Roy says, curling up under the covers. I quickly go to the foot of the bed and bring my knees up to my chest, digging my face into the crevice. _What kind of hell have I gotten myself into? _

I sit there silently while Mustang sleeps there peacefully. _Damn parasite… I bet that key is close! _I carefully begin to crawl towards the desk which is on Mustang's side of the bed. The drawer is propped open slightly as something silver flashes inside. _They key! _I have to stay on the bed and also I have to crawl over Mustang… This is going to be hard and awkward. I stop my breathing to make sure that his breathing is one even pattern. _Check. _Then I slowly ease my way over Mustang, every single joint trembling.

I can't be caught or else this will be bad and _extremely_ awkward. I set my hand gently on the other side of Mustang's head. I look down at his pale face and pause for a few moments. _If he wasn't such a damned parasite he would be cute… Also if he was about 10 years younger since he looks in his late 20's and I'm only seventeen, eighteen in about three weeks. _I shake my head with a red face at the girly thoughts. I regain my composure and continue the mission with determination.

I reach over to grab at the key in one quick motion, but the chain didn't like my plans. Instead, it pulled me back and I lose my balance, causing me to flail forward and to fall right on top of Mustang. He sits up quickly in alarm as I lay there limply and quietly.

"And pray tell what are you doing?" Mustang asks, patting my head gently. I growl at him but remain in the spot.

"I thought I saw the key in the drawer." I answer, pulling myself up but Mustang grabs the back of my shirt with a tsk-tsk.

"Trying to escape? That's a State Alchemist watch for your information. The key is in a place that you would not like to know." Mustang says, smirking at my expression. I push him off me and falter back to the other end of the bed.

"You sick pervert!" I gasp, tugging at the chain once again. He chuckles and pulls the key from his sleeve. I stare at that key with all my strength and determination combined. _Grab the key and go… Knock him out and run… GET IT! _Runs through my mind until I finally attack him, which apparently didn't surprise him the least bit. Instead, he flips the tables and I'm the one being attacked. He holds my hands above my head as my back is pressed against the bed. He dangles the keys above me in a teasingly horrid way as I glare at him.

"I knew you would attack." He hums, throwing the key across the room, out of my obvious reach and focuses back to me.

"You're such a bastard… Can't you just kill me already?" I demand. He thinks a moment then let's his gentle fingers dance across my throat.

"Tempting offer… But, I defiantly have a better plan." He murmurs, thinking to himself as my breath quickens all together. I try to move back and forth and tug at my hands, but he is still stronger.

"Why don't you tell me those plans Mustang?" I ask, trying to mask my fear once again. _Don't bite me… Don't bite me… Don't bite me… Don't bite me…_

"It's my day off so…" He falls onto the other side of me, grabs me, pulls me against him, and falls asleep with his arms wound tight around me. I lay there shocked as I am forced to stare at the black fabric covering his chest. _He smells like the woods at night… Pine maybe… _For some reason, my heart is pounding and I notice that his black hair is falling onto my face, almost making me sneeze.

_I want to kill him so bad but nothing in here will allow me to do so… I need to come up with a plan…_

ment here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Plan A**, break my own ankle and tell him I need to be taken to the hospital where I will escape. **Plan B,** cut my foot off at the ankle and slide out. **Plan C,** somehow get sick enough for him to unchain me. **Plan D,** earn the bastards trust. **Plan E,** just accept my fate. **Plan F**, seduce the key out of him. **Plan G,** annoy him to the point where he doesn't want to put up with me. **Plan H,** give him the guilt trip. Plan I, wait for help.

I sigh with frustration as I realize there are so many plans. I immediately cross off plans; A, B, C and I. I think a moment about Plan F, but realize I don't have enough guts to do that. Plan E is the very last resort. That leaves plans H, D, and G. I will try Plan H first since I used to have that kind of face, I think. Roy had said that he won't be back until late that night so he left some paper (which I am plotting on_ and a pencil made out of… wood! **Plan J** is going to be force. But that will go before Plan E and after Plan G.

I begin writing my plans out starting with the guilt trip. I can include how "I have a family waiting for me" (even though he probably knows that I am an orphan again) or how "all of my friends will worry" (which he probably knows I don't have any since I travel so much) or even how he is "twice my age"(That has nothing to do with it) or the most important thing that I actually care about which is "The longer you keep me here, the more people die."

I grab the foot chain and investigate it closely. It's roomy enough that I can roll my foot around. Then a gross **Plan K **strikes me. If I can moisturize my entire foot in saliva, I could possibly slide it out! I immediately begin to follow that plan. I pull with all my force while bending my foot at a next to impossible angle until my entire body flops back and hits the floor. Oh my GOD I am FREE! I wince at the small pain from my swollen ankle and realize that it is wrapped up tightly. I manage to thank him mentally before grabbing the door…. Which is locked.

_HELL NO, THIS AINT FUCKING STOPPING ME NOW! _I back up and throw my entire body force at the door, knocking it straight to the ground. _I guess this ain't as sturdy as the one in his office_. I think with a smirk and I slide downstairs quickly. I take my time leaving though, investigating every single aspect of the house I won't ever see again. While in his living room, I see a medium sized old brown book with blinding that is old and used. I try and open it, but it is locked and it won't budge no matter what I try on it. Instead of wasting any more precious time, I grab a bag and throw it in there. I also grab some money, food, water and I leave.

I search for the longest of time for my stake, but eventually I am forced to give up after two hours of searching. I run into the midday sun and finally make it to a train station where I am spotted by some of the last people that I want to be seen by. Edward Elric spots me and nudges his armored brother before running towards me.

"Hey, aren't you the bloody princess?" Ed shouts, waving his hand wildly trying to get my attention. _That IDIOT! He is going to blow my cover and get me caught like an idiot he is! _Eventually I realize that these two aren't a threat, so I manage to cool my attitude off just a bit.

"Ya, how are you guys doing?" I ask, trying to calm down slightly.

"We were just leaving and heading west, what about you?" He asks, looking at the train which is signaling that it is about to leave.

"I am leaving too. Mind if I pitch along until we get there?" I ask, walking towards the train with him right beside me.

"Sure!" The armored boy exclaims, right behind his brother.

"So, about the other night…" _I thought it was the other day…_ "Does your stake really have a Philosopher's stone in it?" Edward asks.

"Yes, it did." I emphasize the past tense form so he gets the hint that I no longer have it anymore because of the bastard.

"What happened to it?" The boy asks with alarm.

"Well that bastard is now on bad terms with me. Oh, and can you use alchemy to open locks?" I ask him, pulling the brown book out from the side and showing it to him. He takes it and holds up the lock to his face with a questionable look.

"I can try. But what did you do to Colonel Shit?" Ed asks, looking at me with a smirk. I realize that he doesn't like him either, so I guess I can get somewhat trust worthy with him. He is a fellow vampire hunter after all.

"He tried to force me into the military so I tricked him and jumped out the window with a fractured or broken ankle. Then I proceeded to run to my empty house but he just ended up following me there. I ran out again, ran into Envy, Roy 'helped' me and then knocked me out. Chained me up and then I escaped while he was at work. And I ended up here." I explain, watching his face drop in shock. "And I also have to escape before Envy can attack again."

"Seems like you've pretty much had fun." Al puts in, obviously meaning the opposite.

"That doesn't sound like Colonel Shit though." Edward says, trailing off into thought.

"Trust me, it was him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Once on the train, I take my seat across from Edward and Alphonse and lie on my back. With a dark grin I open the very first page and begin to read. I get bored after the first few words and I cuss out Edward who keeps begging for a look. "Fuck off! You're not the one who 'broke' into his house, stole money, stole his diary, some food and left. So, you don't get to look into his diary or journal or whatever."**

**Edward rolls his eyes and flops onto his seat and falls asleep. While reading through his diary, I fall asleep with the book right on my face. I don't know how long later, but screaming wakes me up with a start. I see two men standing in the middle of the car with guns in their hands, so I put the book over my face again and fall asleep once more.**

**"Get up!" a voice barks in my ear roughly. I give him the finger and the book is torn from my face and thrown across the room. "I said get up!"**

**"What the fuck? Are you a fucking idiot you dumbass?" I snap at him getting up to go after the book, but he is blocking my path.**

**"And you! Get up you little runt!" The same man yells at Edward, who snaps his eyes open and an eerie aura surrounds him. "What, you got a problem?" HE demands, sliding the gun in front of Ed's face, who decides grabs the end with a clap and it lights up in a blue light. Then he brings his fist back and hits the guy in the face with a loud smack. I fall back into the seat knowing the Elric's got this. I close my eyes and fall back asleep, not hearing about the detour back to the East. I am woken up to people being filed off the train. I lazily trail off and realize that I know this station in a sickening way.**

**"Shit!" I curse loudly, and begin crawling on my hands and knees to try and dodge the man who was going to take me back to captivation. A hand grabs my shirt rougly and pulls me up onto my feet, causing me to choke.**

**"Where's the book?" His deep and evil voice demands. Obviously, he is PISSED and the book is still on the train. I point to the train hoping he will go get it himself and I can escape, but he pulls sharply and shoves me onto the train.**

**"Either way, you're forcing me to go back right?" I ask with a smirk and I cross my arms.**

**"That will be a yes. Now find the damn book and give it to me." He states just as the train doors close. We both turn quickly on a gasp when the train begins to tug forward.**

**"What!?" We both yell, diving at the locked doors as military personals jump back.**

**"Stop the train!" I shout, banging on the doors, but it won't budge. I turn and see the brown book so I pick it up and hit him right in the face with it. "Have your damned book!" I snap and begin running towards the front of the train to where the crew is supposed to be, but isn't.**

**"Where is the crew?!" Roy yells, grabbing his hair in frustration and desperation. **

**"Do you know how to drive a train?" I demand and he stakes his head in confusion. "Fine, it's settled then." I state, pushing past him. He follows on my heel in utter confusion.**

**"What?! What are you doing?" He demands, grabbing my shoulder but I slap his hand off me sharply with a glare.**

**"Don't touch me you parasite. We are going over a river soon, so I am going to jump because if I don't, then the train will crash on any sharp turn it faces. It isn't going to slow down." I tell him, tugging harshly on a window until it finally pops open.**

**"Are you crazy?! You are obviously going to get killed!" He yells, grabbing my arm with more force.**

**"Of course I'm fucking crazy! I would be stupid not to be crazy in my state of situation!" I yell, kicking his leg to get him to get away from me. "And why would you give two cares anyways? I'm just a human as you have said yourself." I see water and I put my foot on the edge of the window. The minute we get over the river, I push with all of my force quickly so that I don't have time to change my mind. Arms are grabbing me not a second later as the parasite jumps as well. Before I could curse, the train explodes, sending chunks of fiery metal everywhere including towards us.**


End file.
